Of Dense Blondes and Sometimes Brunettes
by ArtisticNarwhal66
Summary: Or, the one where our lovable dorks can’t seem to realize they’re meant for each other. WRITTEN FOR ZELINK WEEK 2019- crossposted on Wattpad (under same username).
1. Day One: Reunion

**day one; september 23, 2019**

**prompt: reunion**

**universe: ocarina of time**

**summary:** On her deathbed, she saw a flash of green and a sad, nostalgic smile.

• • •

She was dying.

It was inevitable. Even if she was so lovingly dubbed the Princess of Time, she could not outrun the steady ticking of the seconds, of her aging and failing body.

Her bones were frail, like the porcelain doll on her granddaughter's shelf with hair the color of his. He was everywhere she looked.

Eighty years. A long lifespan for a Hylian, royal or not, and it was a long time to be grieving. He wasn't dead but he might as well be. Her heart was heavy even as her wrinkled hands were enveloped in those of her daughter and son, and her tears were not those of her country. They were mourning her death, her passing from this world.

She was mourning his.

And as her eyes fluttered closed, a single breath escaping her, she would swear on a life she did not have anymore that there was a flash of green and a sad, nostalgic smile.

On February 21, the beloved Princess* Zelda of Hyrule, the Princess of Time and Destiny, passed away, surrounded by her family. Her beauty had not diminished over the years, and it would be sorely missed by her country.

But, in the end, a boy in green and a girl in pink walked into the setting sun with hands clasped together and a smile on their faces.

• • •

This is the release date of the very first Zelda game (I think), and is often referred to as Link's birthday, so I thought it would be fitting.

I like to think that she would still be referred to as a Princess, as her country loved her so much and it just stuck. I imagine she never lost her beauty, and kinda looked young forever (except, like, not), adding to the whole "princess of time" thing. Also, she never married, so..

If you got a little confused, basically this is the timeline where Zelda sent Link back, and time continued on without him. Then, as she was dying, he came back to meet her. Cute, no?

**PS: **I first posted all this on Wattpad, then I figured "hey, why not post it on here, too?" So here we are lmao

**edited september 26: **

**pps: **here's a deleted scene that I originally had between paragraphs 3 and what's now 4:

She had adopted a daughter and a son, breaking the tradition her ancestors had set before of arranged marriages and strengthening bonds between countries because, hell, her lips were only meant for the forehead of her children and him.

see y'all later


	2. Day Two: The Moon, The Stars, and Sky

**day two; september 24, 2019**

**prompt: the moon, the stars, and sky**

**universe: four swords**

**summary: **They each notice something different about her but they all agree that she is beautiful.

• • •

"Say, what do you guys think of Princess Zelda?"

A boy in red and rightfully named so had proposed the question as four boys sat around a fire. Three identical heads turned towards him. The boy in purple answered first.

"Well, I suppose she is as beautiful and graceful as the moon."

_He remembered her skin, smooth and silky, and as pale as the moon. Her lips..._

His thoughts were cut off by the blue boy scoffing and shoving his shoulder. "That's lame."

Vio scowled. "Well then, what do you suggest?" Blue smirked, to his irritation.

"If you want to be all poetic and sappy on me, then... Her eyes shine like the stars."

_Violet eyes twinkled in humor as he and Vio got into another argument and as he turned to see what was so funny he was breathless as he met what he swore were the stars themselves—_

The boy in green poked the fire with a stick as he not-so-subtly kicked Blue in the shin. Blue definitely didn't yelp in pain as Green glared at him pointedly.

Vio barely restrained a snort as Green turned to him. Red looked on curiously at Blue (who was trying to play it cool on a nearby log), because he was naturally oblivious and didn't see their sibling's attack.

Red shrugged, because his brother was weird and that wasn't the point. "What about you, Green?" Said boy looked at him curiously. Vio and Blue shivered, now out of the way of their leader's glare. "What do you think of the princess?"

Green blinked, caught off guard. "Well... uh... since these two already said how pretty she looks... Her knowledge is as vast as the sky."

Blue furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't it supposed to be sea?" Vio gaped at him. "W-What?!" Blue exclaimed, getting defensive.

Vio shook his head. "You actually said something correct for once." Blue growled. "Why you..!"

Green 'ahem'd. Red giggled as the boys in blue and purple suddenly slung their arms around each other and acted like they weren't just about to kill each other.

"To answer your question, yes, but you guys both said something about the sky so..." Green shrugged. Blue grinned proudly, Vio sulked, and Red looked at them all and smiled.

"Well, I guess we can all agree on one thing!" The crimson boy chirped. The others looked at him curiously. "What?"

"We're all in love with her, right?" The rainbow-colored boys spluttered and blushed. Red looked at them meaningfully and they eventually conceded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blue.

"I-I suppose, yes." Vio.

"...okay, fine. I'm in love with Princess Zelda." Green.

Red clapped his hands together and grinned widely. He noted that they all notice something different about her but they all agree that she is beautiful in every way.

"May the best man win!"

"...wait, Red, aren't we all technically the same person?"

• • •

uhh I don't like the way this ended but hey what can you do

also was ff . net being a lil rude as I edited this so sorry for any mistakes

love y'all, have a nice night


	3. Day Three: Change

**day two; september 25, 2019**

**prompt: change**

**universe: twilight princess**

**summary: **In the tower, the thing that stood out most to her wasn't the strange markings painted by his fur, or the fact that he was a wild beast. It was his clear, striking blue eyes. It was nice to know that some things didn't change, even if everything else did.

• • •

Change.

It wasn't something a young Zelda was very accustomed to. Every morning she would wake up, get dressed by her maids, eat a gourmet breakfast, and go to all of her lessons. Then she would have a brief period of time to herself, usually spent in the library or gardens, then go to more lessons, then dinner, then bed.

But, as a (young) adult, it was ironically change becoming the only constant thing in her life. She was a princess of a broken kingdom, barely even that anymore. She was fairly certain that, aside from the Twili, she was the only living thing here anymore. She hadn't eaten in three days, and when she did it was stale bread and a glass of funny-tasting water.

But she knew better than to sneeze at it so she took everything in stride and hoped to whatever gods were left out there that her people would be safe, regardless of what happened to her.

The gods heard her plea.

The Twili, Midna, bounced through the door to her secret hideout on top of a large wolf with strange markings.

Blue eyes.

She turned and they were the first thing she saw. Bright, clear, _humane _blue eyes that seemed to stare deep into her soul. They froze time and kept her grounded.

And then everything was changing again in a swirl of black and blue and colors she couldn't identify and not once did she think _why me?_ because she knew why her— she was the leader of her country and would give everything for it's and her people's safety, whether it be her life or her throne.

But then she was alive and royalty again and change never once left her life. But then she turned—

Blue eyes.

She disregarded the fact that this was a man and not a beast because she knew for a fact that they were one in the same.

And she thought that it was nice to know, that even if everything around you was changing, some things stayed the same.

_(Later on, when the change had slowed but not gone, she would see those blue eyes next to her all the time as both man and beast. Whether it be by her side in a meeting, behind her in Castle Town, or in front of her under the bedsheets.)_

• • •

I, again, didn't know how to end this so uh wOOPS—

have a nice day

**ps**: when I wrote "in front of her under the bedsheets" I MEANT AS A MAN NOT A WOLF—

**pps**: after I revisited this on Wattpad, I realized I could have done something about Zelda's new haircut in BotW 2 but whoops too late now haha

**edited september 26 2019 (the first like four chapters have been edited on this day so this won't be on another chapter again)**


	4. Day Four: Through the Rain

**day four; september 26, 2019**

**prompt: through the rain**

**universe: skyward sword**

**summary: **It didn't rain very often on Skyloft. Link could only remember the weather once in his life, and it was only a light sprinkle. So, he was completely unprepared for the mini-hurricane that graced their home on the Surface.

• • •

Link liked to hum as he worked. Groose burst out laughing every time he accidentally hummed in front of the brute, and would promptly tell him that if he was going to sing like a girl then he should at least do it well. Zelda would reprimand the redhead but eventually concede that, yes, Link was not the best vocalist.

But that did not stop him from humming in solitude, languidly pulling vegetables and plucking fruits from a vast field a mile or so away from their little cottage in the forest. Both Zelda and Link had been opposed to cutting down so many trees, so they set up a farm of sorts when they discovered the naturally open area.

Currently, Zelda was preparing to cook a dinner with the vegetables Link was currently harvesting and the meat they had previously hunted. Pausing, the young hero glanced up at the sky, a gust of wind sending his golden locks into ripples. He blinked. The sky was gray, some clouds borderline black. His hands twitched to the (sadly, normal) sword on his back.

But... It couldn't be Demise, right? He was gone, dead. Link had witnessed his- he snorted- demise with his own eyes. But then why were the clouds all dark?

_Drip_

Link stared. Water... from the sky? It had only happened once in Skyloft. The headmaster had let everyone out to enjoy the- what did he call it? Rane? Ran?

Rain.

_Drip! DripdripdripwOOSH_

Link, now sprinting to a seemingly far away salvation, promptly decided that he hated rain. It was cold, wet, miserable, and- and...

Beautiful. Zelda was in front of their cottage, spinning and dancing without a care in the world. A small part of him saw a light orange glow in the window, probably from the dinner she was making, but most of him was watching her. She jumped into a puddle and 'eep'd when she saw him, holding a wicker basket filed with carrots and potatoes and other such vegetables.

Zelda then giggled, and held out her hand in invitation. He set the basket on their shared porch and they clasped hands together, spinning and twirling and jumping like they did when they were kids.

To Link, the sky seemed a little less gray.

• • •

I definitely still don't like how this ended hhh

have a nice day lovelies


	5. Day Five: Resolve

**day five; september 27, 2019**

**prompt: resolve**

**universe: wind waker/phantom hourglass**

**summary:** He would do anything to get her back, even if it meant trudging through this new world all alone.

• • •

The first thought he had was not concerning the sand in his mouth and eyes and _everywhere_, nor was it the little green light bouncing around worriedly. No, it was something much worse.

_I failed, again. I failed **her.**_

He didn't have the slightest idea where she was. Yes, he knew she was on the Ghost Ship, but the ship was a fickle thing and could be anywhere by now. Then a horrifying thought came knocking.

_She could be **dead.**_

Her scream for help, shrill and piercing, rang through his head. Tetra never screamed like that, not even when he had shoved a handful of snow from Ice Ring Isle down the back of her shirt.

But no, Tetra was strong. Link had faith in her. She was pirate captain at 12 for a reason. She could handle herself until Link came to help her.

And he _would_ come to help her. If he defeated Ganondorf, he could take on whatever was in there. The thought of her being in danger just spurred him on.

After all, you did anything to protect the ones you love, right?

• • •

sksksk I love Wind Waker. First Zelda game I've ever played, actually.

TeLink is cute too—


	6. Day Six: An Unbreakable Bond

**day six; september 28, 2019**

**prompt: an unbreakable bond**

**universe: spirit tracks**

**summary: **He hadn't known why he could see her until he did.

• • •

"Hey... Link?"

Said boy glanced up at his ghostly companion. Princess Zelda floated next to him, suddenly finding interest in the carpet of the train floor. Link hummed in acknowledgment.

"W-Well.. why can you see me? And no one else?"

Link dropped the wrench he was fiddling with. He blinked. "I-I've never thought of that before... Maybe it's just coincidence or something?"

Zelda hummed in thought. "I don't think so. I doubt something like this would happen so conveniently." Link nodded. It made sense, after all.

"I dunno. It's a good question. Maybe after we kick Malladus's butt, we can search the castle library."

The ghostly princess giggled. "Of course."

Link smiled at her and continued his work with Zelda humming beside him.

And no one thought again why the lowly engineer was the only soul alive who could see the esteemed princess.

————

Until he did.

He looked at her flowing golden hair, her sunny grin, looking like a goddess descending onto his mortal eyes, and it all clicked into a puzzle that has been put together many times before.

He realized why he could see her.

Link found the answer to the question everywhere—

Link was in love with Zelda. He just found the answer far later than her.

• • •

This is really short and I'm sorry, but I don't actually remember much about ST (even though I enjoyed playing it)

have a nice time


	7. Day Seven: Future

**day seven; september 29, 2019**

**prompt: future**

**universe: majora's mask**

**summary:** Impa always trusted her instincts. And right now they were screaming at her that the young princess was not what she seemed.

• • •

The princess was humming a tune under her breath.

Now, Impa would typically think nothing of it. Princess Zelda sang all the time, usually her lullaby. It wasn't the physical act of singing that arose suspicion in Impa, but rather _what_ she was singing.

It was the Nocturne of Shadow.

Impa's breath caught when she had first started. There was no way that Princess Zelda would know that song. Impa was the only one who knew it, aside from the King, and she's fairly certain he had forgotten it by now. She also knows that the King hardly has any time or motive to teach it to his daughter.

_So where did Princess Zelda learn the Nocturne of Shadow?_

The Sheikah excused herself and assigned at least two guards at any given time to watch over the young royal. Her instincts were _screaming_ at her to go to Kakariko Village, and Impa took her instincts very seriously. They had saved her life many a times on the battlefield.

So she headed to Kakariko and followed her gut to the well. She stared down at the murky depths and entered the dungeon, sneaking quietly to where she knew the Lens of Truth was. Impa didn't know _why_ she needed the artifact, but she did know that it was necessary.

So, she snatched it from the chest and got out of there as quickly as she could. ReDeads were nothing to mess with, after all.

The Sheikah bypassed a boy in green _(he looks familiar) _and made a beeline for the castle, back to the princess she was supposed to be guarding.

Zelda gave no indication that she knew Impa was there. She simply hummed a new song- the Prelude of Light, Impa noted- and played with the flowers, giggling as a butterfly brushed against her hand. The shadowed woman, without thinking, held the lens up to her face.

She tensed.

The princess she knew was not there. Instead, a young woman, perhaps 17 or 18 knelt beside the flowers. But Impa _knew_ it was still Zelda. Perhaps not the young girl she knew, but it _was_ the Princess.

The teenager glanced back and winked at the albino, before going back to the gardens. Impa dropped the Lens of Truth in shock, and suddenly the child was back, picking up the purple eye before it hit the ground _(fast) _and holding it up to the warrior.

Impa wept, for she knew not what had occurred, but she knew that her princess had lost her childhood far too quickly. She wept for the girl who glanced down guiltily and spoke her story in minimal detail, and wept for the girl who was not a girl anymore, who had seen the horrors of war and a broken kingdom.

She wept for the girl who had lost her future.

• • •

uhhh I don't actually know what to say about this one

I don't really like it but I like the idea

This takes place a bit after (or before, your pick) Majora's Mask, so that's why I put it as the universe

and with that I bid y'all a good night


	8. Day Eight (bonus): Beyond Time Itself

[bonus] day 8; september 30, 2019

prompt: beyond time itself

universe: breath of the wild

summary: A century later, and the last few things he remembers are not his own.

• • •

Water rippled around an unmoving form.

_The ocean was beautiful at this time of day. But, what ocean? He was sure he'd never been there before. He glanced over to a young girl beside him, and she returned the stare. Who was she?_

_"Link, why do we do this?" Do what?, he wanted to ask, How do you know my name?, but his mouth refused to move._

_She sighed. "Why are we searching for a New Hyrule? Because we're obligated to?" A New Hyrule?, he wanted to ask, But Hyrule's just fine. Why would we need a new one? Why are we obligated?_

_A tear rolled down her tanned cheek. She inhaled shakily. "I don't want to be a princess. I _can't_ be a princess. I can't live like that, Link!" She sounded desperate. She turned to look at him fully, and his body moved of it's own accord._

_He was hugging her._

Years passed.

The figure did not move.

_A young woman with long brown hair turned to him. "Link." His body moved on it's own again, leading her to the bed in the middle of the room. He felt a strong urge to hug her, but he didn't know why. Who was she? What happened to the ocean, and the other girl?_

_The woman collapsed onto the bed and leaned her head against his shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder and then moved his arms fully around her, giving into his urges. Just what was she to him?_

_A sob reached his ears and his arms tightened. "This... this is all so surreal. I'm terrified that any moment now, I'll wake up in the tower again and this will all have been a dream. I-" She gripped the back of his tunic in her gloved hands. "I don't want to lose you, Link."_

_He pulled back and swooped down to close the gap between their lips. She moved her hands to cup his face, kissing him desperately. He wanted to ask her questions- who was she? What tower? What had happened here?_

_But then they collapsed onto the bed and he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, comforting her in a way he instinctively knew only he could._

It had been twenty years.

The only movement was a droplet of water hitting a closed eye.

_A young woman, blonde this time, was crying. He was crying too, he could tell, and he felt incredibly sad and hopeless. Why? What.. what was happening? He handed her a blue instrument._

_They both knew that neither one wanted to do it, but it had to be done. He didn't know how, but he knew that countless people had been caught in the grasp of a merciless tyrant, and had died in a world of fear. But, if they did this, they could stop the tyrant before it ever happened. People who had died could be saved again. They would both remember, and put a stop to it all._

_But she would also be left behind, because that was the paradox of time travel. She would both stay and go back, in separate timelines._

_He wept for her. He didn't want to leave her, but why? What was she to him? Who was she? He was terribly confused and now she was playing a somber tune. "Link... I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."_

_They kissed a wet kiss, for her last time._

_And then he was gone and they were gone and Link didn't know what to think anymore._

Fifty years.

A cry for the figure to awaken fell upon deaf ears.

_He was in the ocean again._

_But this time, there was no boat, and no girl. He was on a piece of driftwood, and watched angrily as a large whale flew away. He didn't know why he was angry. Where was he?_

_Time seemed to speed up. It had been three weeks, now. He had drifted aimlessly across the water as he slowly lost feeling. He was incredibly hungry, and thirsty. He wanted to see a woman again. He didn't remember her name, though. Z... Zel..._

_His eyes drifted closed against his own will._

_Zelda._

_That was her name. It was so familiar... where had he heard it before? But then he heard thoughts that were not his own but felt so much like it._

_Zelda..._

_A seagull landed next to him on the piece of rotted wood and cawed sadly as he let out one last breath._

_...I love you..._

Eighty years.

The figure lay forgotten in a pool of clear water. The voice was losing strength, was losing an endless battle.

_He opened his eyes to see a young girl with blonde hair hovering over him. "Wake up, sleepyhead!"_

_He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned widely. He wondered who this girl was. Was she Z... what... what was the name again?_

_He flopped back down into the bed, much to the girl's chagrin. "Liiiink, come ooonnnn! Wake up!" He groaned again. Who was Link? Was... Was that his name? He felt a faint sense of panic. What was his name, again?_

_The girl huffed and reached over to shake him. His hand shot out, however, and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into the bed as she yelped. He wrapped his arms around her after pulling the blankets back up. He distantly registered that it was cold, but he was too caught up in trying to remember anything._

_Who was she? Who was _he_?_

_She sighed. "Silly..." But she snuggled into his chest and smiled. Their little cabin on the Surface was quiet for a few more hours._

Ninety-five years had passed.

The figure lay unmoving, but the voice regained hope. The wait was almost over.

_He lay battered and bloody on the ground. He couldn't tell where his scarf ended and where the blood began. Or where the blood ended, for that matter._

_She knelt beside him, weeping. He reached a numb hand up to cup her face, and she in turn cupped his hand, leaning into it. "I'm so, so sorry... this is all-" she sobbed. "All my f-fault.."_

_She shouldn't be crying, he thought in a haze, she shouldn't apologize. She was far too pretty, important. She was a goddess, why would she weep for him?_

_She slid down to bury her face in his bloodied chest, bringing her hands up next to her ears and balling them up into fists, gripping his shirt. His hand followed, caressing her hair. Please stop crying, he thought. I love you. Please don't be sad._

_But his pleas went unspoken and unheard. His vision started to blur and darken at the edges. "H..Hy..lia.. love..?"_

_She lifted her head to face him. He noted numbly that he was crying. She lifted a hand and wiped his tears away with her thumb. "Shh..." she whispered, "I'm right-" she hiccuped, "I'm r-right here, my l-love."_

_It hurt to breath. His sword lay forgotten on the ground, coated in the blood of demons. Had he been fighting? Where? Who?_

_The goddess sobbed again, and stroked his dirty cheek. He thought that such a pure and beautiful creature should not be touching one so dirty and tainted such as himself. She did not seem to mind, though, and blinked rapidly. "My love... We shall meet again, I-I promise you. I will_ _become a-a mortal for you.."_

_He shook his head, but she shook hers in return. "No, I c-cannot live without you... Please..."_

_He could barely see anymore. Her voice was fading out, and the rank smell of blood disappeared. The pain was vanishing._

_And last thing he felt was a teardrop on his cheek, and warm lips pressed against his own._

A century.

_Li... ke up..._

The figure twitched.

_...en your... es_

The water was draining slowly but surely.

_Link... open your eyes! Link!_

The young man shot up, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and unseeing, unfocused as he tried to remember what had woken him up.

_Link!_

He vaguely remembered a young woman... women? They were crying, most of them... wait, most of who? What?

_Link, Hyrule needs you..._

Was that his name? Link?

He shook the half-formed images off, and figured that the voice had woken him.

But he couldn't help but think that the vague emotions that had come from those memories_ (dreams?)_ were not his own. And he was right, partially.

They had carried on, beyond time itself.

• • •

I... don't know how to feel about this one. But hey, we finally got Breath of the Wild up in here!

This was a lot angstier than I meant it to be wOOPS

Two more bonus days to go.

have a nice night, y'all


	9. Day Nine (bonus): (Going) The Distance

**[bonus] day 9; october 1, 2019**

**prompt: (going) the distance**

**universe: minish cap**

**summary:** He would get the little rabbit for her, no matter what.

• • •

Despite being a princess, Princess Zelda actually very rarely got what she wanted.

Link knew this, being her best (and he was pretty sure _only_) friend. And it was for this reason that during the Picori Festival he decided, that when he spotted her gazing longingly at a little grey rabbit sniffing curiously around its cage, he would do anything to get it for her.

He tugged on her wrist, and she turned to him, startled. "Ah, yes, Link?" He smiled warmly at her and dragged her over to the booth she was staring at.

She started. "Ah, Link, no, no! You don't have to—" But it was too late, and Link had already handed a shimmering blue rupee over to the manager of the stall. It was a simple game, really— 6 Picori (fake, of course) were placed all around the wall. You had to shoot them down before time was up.

The catch? They were moving. Quickly. Sporadically.

Link readied the toy bow he had been given, Zelda sighing in defeat and cheering him on. The rabbit (which was placed among a variety of toys and other small animals) watched curiously.

_Ding! Ding!_

Two Picori had been shot down. Four to go.

_Ding!_

Three, though just barely. He had clipped the edge of it as it made a sudden U-turn, and he was glad it counted. The bow only came with seven arrows, and he was already at four. Zelda smiled brightly,

_Clunk._

He missed, the Picori suddenly speeding up and slowing down. Now, there was no room for mistakes.

_Ding!_

His palms were sweaty, heart beating quickly. He was so close! It was because of his sudden anxiety that the bow slipped a little, missing the target by a long shot.

The princess patted him on his back. "Well, it was a valiant effort, Link, but we should really—" It was too late. The boy in question had already slid another 5 rupees to the manager. She sighed again. It was sweet, but also really stupid. Like him, she guessed.

The thought made her giggle, but it was drowned out by three quick _dings! _in a row. She gasped, and the man in charge of the booth gaped. Three Picori had been shot down almost simultaneously.

Link's eyes narrowed in concentration. _Clunk. Ding!_

He took in a breath and held it, Zelda grinning toothily at him. _Ding! _Almost...

There!

_Clunk._

His jaw dropped. The Picori had suddenly stopped, as if sensing his arrow. It had just barely missed, almost touching the little guy. He scowled. "Again!" He barked, and he slid over a red rupee. Zelda glanced at him, then the rabbit (who was now munching on a bit of lettuce), then the rupee (which the manager pocketed before Link could realize his mistake in paying).

_Clunk._

Well, wasn't that a good omen? Link huffed and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He would get the bunny for her, no matter what. He grabbed another arrow.

_Ding! Ding!_

The Picori had been practically on top of each other, so he now had another arrow to spare. He grinned at his luck. Zelda clapped excitedly. If he wasn't going to stop, then she might as well give him some support.

_Clunk. Ding!_

Damnit. He missed again, and the Picori was now spinning in a circle around the area where the misfired arrow had hit, almost taunting him. He gritted his teeth.

_Ding! Clunk._

Link almost pulled his hair out, but it was then that Zelda stepped in. But she didn't try to stop him, however. No, instead she picked up the bow and turned to the stranger. "Link payed more than enough last time," Link stared questioningly as the man gulped, "so I should be able to play for free."

The man nodded shakily and handed her the arrows. Zelda closed her eyes and exhaled, before opening them again. The game started, and the Picori shot up, sliding speedily along the wall.

_Ding! Ding!_

Link pouted at being stopped, but perked up at the familiar ringing of success. Zelda didn't blink. She barely breathed, the pure epitome of concentration.

_Ding!_

Bullseye. Link's jaw dropped. The rabbit, who was previously settling in for a nice nap, was now sitting up and staring at the archer.

_Ding! Ding!_

Link grinned, then he realized he was being beat by a girl. He looked rather put out.

_Ding!_

Another bullseye. The manager let out a low whistle. "You'd make a fine archer someday, Your Highness. Now, what'd you want as a prize?" The man (with an accent that Link recognized as one from Southern Hyrule) asked jovially. Zelda smiled warmly.

"Thank you, sir! That bunny there would be fine, please."

Link pouted. Zelda grinned at him, now with a metal cage in her arms. "Wanna pet him?" She teased. Link huffed.

"Of course I do." He muttered, glaring playfully. He then realized, "What are you gonna name him?"

Zelda blinked. "That's a good question. How about..." She hummed thoughtfully. "How about Mido?"

Link wrinkled his nose. "Sounds like a jerk-ish name to me." Zelda giggled and pushed him lightly. "Sounds like someone's a sore loser."

Link smiled at her before poking a finger through a hole in the cage.

She got the bunny, even if it took him a while to make sure she did. He'd go all the way for her, to hell and back. He'd go the distance, for his princess.

• • •

Yes, I name the rabbit after Mido from Ocarina of Time, bite me.

have a nice day lovelies :)


	10. Day Ten (bonus): Forever

**[bonus] day 10; october 2, 2019**

**prompt: forever**

**universe: mainstream games**

**summary:** There are flickering memories, in both of their minds, but the one thing they know for certain is that they're together forever.

• • •

The wind is mild.

A young man is standing next to a young woman on top of the Goddess Statue. The woman's blonde hair sways in the breeze, and she turns to look at her companion. "Link," she begins, "I want to stay on the Surface. Where will you go?"

The man smiles down at her. An empty sword sheath is on his back, but he thinks it is heavier without the weapon. He grasps her hand. "As long as I'm with you, I'll go anywhere."

Her eyes widen and she looks away with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

She holds his hand tighter.

• • •

A beautiful song is playing.

Neither of the two people who can hear it enjoy it, though. She plays it because she feels she has to— she cares about him too much to let him stay. He doesn't want to go, but he listens without interruption because he knows it will weigh heavy on her heart if he does not, and he cares about her too much to let her suffer.

The song is finished and the boy garbed in green is now fading. The girl is silently crying and he wipes her tears away with a gentle thumb. "I will remember the events that occurred there as well," she says, "so don't be a stranger."

She doesn't mention that she will continue to live here without him as well, but she doesn't think she has to.

He gazes down at her, her tear-streaked face cupped in his hands, and he has to pretend that the tears only belong to her. He lowers his face until they're only a breath away. Her eyes flutter close to match his half-lidded ones, and she reaches up the rest of the way with her hands cradling his face akin to the way his were cupping her own.

They kiss one last time, with matching tears on their faces and the last memory she has of him in this world is the feeling of his lips on her own.

She's left in a puddle of her own tears and an ocarina forgotten on the ground.

• • •

The battle is over.

She's been living in a haunted world for so long she's forgotten what it's like to relax. His cobalt eyes bore into her own and she feels herself learning.

The last time she remembers looking into his eyes like this is when he was a graceful beast with broken chains. Others would feel fear or discomfort but she finds herself wanting to know his story and why his eyes are so guarded.

She dubs him her Head Knight and personal guard, with his permission. Their first order of business is to help rebuild the castle, after he returns his sword to it's rightful place and says goodbye to his village.

They are never seen apart, except when a large wolf with steely blue eyes is accompanying her. Her people never question why.

Then one night, just before she goes into her room, she cups his face in her hands and presses their lips together in a half-formed memory that isn't hers.

She revels in his surprised face and the maids pretend that there is only one person in the bed that morning.

• • •

The sea is calm.

She thinks this is horribly ironic. She turns to the boy beside her and shows no fear because fear meant weakness and weakness meant she was not fit for her role as captain. That was the philosophy she lived by and stuck to. He turned to her as well and though his face was blank she saw a pool of fear in his eyes. She pretended it wasn't in her own.

He nodded. Seagulls cawed and invited them to their home in the sand and sea. He stepped forward and left the safety of their ship, and she followed him. She did what she did best and ordered people around because that was what made her feel comfortable and goddesses know she was out of place.

There was a new country and new land and she really thought all of it was ridiculous because she couldn't _wouldn't_ rule anything but her ship and the sea.

But she had to because of the damned suicidal old man who claimed to be her relative so she turned to the boy in green who was drawing a map and said "Be my king."

She almost laughed at the way he choked _(he choked, "send me back?" And her heart was heavy but he was still just a kid and she was crying and why did she do this—) _but she was content to study him with a straight face.

"A-are you— Is this a proposal?!" This time, she did snort, but she leaned her shoulder against his and made a ring out of grass the color of his tunic. "Either that, or an order. Your pick."

His face was still red but he plucked the impromptu ring out of her hands and slid it on her finger. They were teenagers but that's okay because god knows their line of work is dangerous and they could end up dead any moment. He smiled but had a ridiculous sense of deja vu _(brown hair spilled against white bedsheets and she turned to him- "Marry me." and he let out a breathy "Yes"—)_ that he quickly shook off.

Their hands were intertwined and she couldn't believe that senile old man was planning this all along.

• • •

The cherry blossoms fell slowly.

She stared at the land before her. It was unsettling, to be in everlasting darkness for more than a century and then be thrust into an evolving world of light. Her feet moved by themselves and now she was facing _her_ world. He stood there and stared at her. She stared back and suddenly her eyes were wet and her voice was cracking.

"Do you really remember me?"

And it was such a silly question but he smiled and stepped closer. He cupped her cheek and she was absolutely not about to pass out, no way.

"I could never forget my princess."

He moved his other hand to cup her other cheek and her breath hitches before they meet and she cups his own face like they have many times before _(what times, we've never kissed before—)_.

A single cherry blossom lands on their conjoined heads.

And suddenly someone else was there— _(there were clouds everywhere and she looked over at him on a graceful red bird—) _and they both gasp—_ (a boy in green, with a fairy by his side in the courtyard and she was surprised he evaded all the guards [what guards, she thinks]—) _and they clutch their heads as they lived lives long gone.

And suddenly he looks up at her with startled blue eyes _(the blue eyed beast—)_ and she stumbles closer and chuckles softly as if she wasn't crying. They collapse to the ground _(cuddling on a new land, their land, with a too-loose grass ring on her hand—)_, turn to the other and smile.

There are memories that aren't theirs flickering throughout their minds but the one thing they know is that they're always together.

• • •

big oof but I really enjoyed writing this

Congrats ZeLink Week 2019! It's the end of the celebration but good work everyone! I love you all! :)

((also this is for sure becoming a yearly thing—))

happy year, y'all :)


End file.
